User blog:Kungfuguy27/Samuel Morse vs Louis Braille - Lyrically Adequate Rap Battles of Nothing In Particular
The Best Part Who the fuck are these people? Where’s Hirsch? I demand my Hirsch. Hirsch?'' More like Worst''! I don’t even know the connection. But, what’s the connection between these two?! They’re so blubbing obscure! No they’re not! They’re famous, I swear! They have famous things named after them-- The artist SAMUEL MORSE’s Morse Code, the blind guy LOUIS BRAILLE’s Braille writing! Famous codes! That’s a good connection, right!? Outdated and obscure codes are for faggots and adequate writers. We are neither, friend. Then is our series title a lie? Our relationship is a lie. … ): … I’m taking the dog. If Braille had a dog, and he was a dalmatian, he could be called Blind Spot. This is why we’re not friends. Oh, I think you’ll find it’s why we are <3 … Let us watch battle now. Braille can’t watch the battle :( They are both dead, Kung. Don’t be stupid person. ): special bran note-- in my land, we celebrate giving thanks on this day. so, we give you day early raps. Special Kung Note-- We probably won't have a beat with every battle, but this is the one that I listened to during some of the writing processes and I think it's pretty good for this battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4UuvIEY9FQ&spfreload=10 Kung's Side-Note-- Bran and his Canadian Thanksgiving, amirite? Looks like he isn't thankful for capital letters. More notes-- Thanks to all the people who proofread this. It was the first battle we wrote and we needed reassurance that it didn't suck. From what I remember, Grav read it, Wonder did, Mat4yo did... Some others that I'm surely forgetting... I think Nail did? I'm not sure, if you read it and are not credited, call us out. The Not-as-good Part LYRICALLY ADEQUATE RAP BATTLES OF NOTHING IN PARTICULAR! {Samuel Morse triumphantly stands in the Gallery of the Louvre, a sprawling museum featuring dozens of beautiful paintings, a handful of statues, and several artists, hard at work on their own masterpieces. Morse himself stands with a self-satisfied smirk.} SAMUEL MORSE! VERSES! {Louis Braille stands in front of the entrance to the Royal Institute for the Blind, a grouping of students present behind him, all in exquisite uniform, listening with an open ear. Everyone possesses a noticeably calm demeanor, none showing strong emotion.} LOUIS BRAILLE! BEGIN! Morse: Oh hi! I didn’t see you there, I guess you could say the same Hey, yo Braille you’re a failure, compared to me? Where’s your fame? An artist and inventor, I’ve got the status you lack Though I’ve heard you’re an'' organ''ist, I could call you Eyeless Jack My code is rooted in rhythm, it might be best to retreat I’ll jumble Braille and give Lou a brutal beat-down to the beat ‘Cause I’ve got a good fist, ask any telegraph lackey I’ll blitz this ditz, daze him ‘til dits and dahs are all his whack ass sees Braille: extends his middle finger in Morse’s (general) direction You may talk to this finger, ‘cause the eyes aren't hearing you I will make you like my eye, as I am lyrically spearing you Braille’s bringing the lyrics that are hard for you to deal with My lyric sheets are so on point, I can fucking feel it! I’ve heard you described as the poor-man’s Bill Nye, how pathetic I’m glad I’m blind so I can’t eye your paintings’ poor aesthetic Class, I hope you’re taking notes of this pitiful combatant As he fails harder than did his instant messaging patent! Morse: Whipping you like the Breese, relay a slaying repeatedly You’re the lesser inventor, there’s no way that you’re beating me I spit sicker than the illness that killed your ass so young I mean really, your life had less decades than your code does I created telecoms, an invention far sicker Than your system of making books 50% thicker To top it off I’m an artist! Every single thing I do’s skilled You have dedicated students, yet no working pupils Braille: Let's take a moment to break down that oh-so ‘great’ code of yours Good intentions soon became a way to motivate a mode of war But most embarrassing of all is that you put forward your name Tossing away collaboration in a desperate grab for fame In less than a century your code proved itself irrelevant At fifteen I found greatness, so let's address this room's elephant I was struck down much too early like the slowly dying Hercules But even those such as I see through your Vail’d insecurities Use your gift of vision to watch who you’re dissin’, barely Just because you’re sighted doesn’t mean you’re a visionary. Poll Who won? You Decide! Morse Braille Who's next? Leave a comment! Hint! Category:Blog posts